dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Saiyan 4
Super Saiyan 4 (Sûpâ Saiya-jin Fô) is a Saiyan form present only in the anime sequel Dragon Ball GT, and it has never been mentioned or hinted in the manga at all. The only way a Saiyan can attain Super Saiyan 4 is if he is already a Super Saiyan, can transform into a Golden Great Ape and regain conscious control over the form. After this form is attained once, it can be accessed at any point. It is also hinted that only pure-blooded Saiyans can achieve this final Super Saiyan transformation, as Baby had full consciousness while as a Golden Oozaru, but he still did not transform. However, Baby was a parasite, possibly halting the final evolution. It is unknown if Gohan or any of the other Human/Saiyan hybrids could ever reach this form, as they too had tails at birth. This form was first achieved by Goku when battling Baby Vegeta. Somehow, the Elder Kai already knew of Super Saiyan 4 and its abilities. Appearance and Power In this form, the Saiyan's hair returns to its original color, the tail regrows and the body is covered in a shade of red fur. A Saiyan in this form also possesses a shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids that varies in color. The hair is lengthened, but not nearly as long as Super Saiyan 3. The aura in this form loses the arcs of electricity, instead becoming pure fire with gleaming sparkles. The great power and speed enhancements brought on by this form easily make it the very most powerful Super Saiyan form in the series. For example, while Super Saiyan 3 Goku was almost unable to even phase Baby Vegeta, as soon as Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, it became almost the opposite, with Baby Vegeta being almost unable to hurt Goku at all. Goku also develops an attack he calls, "10x Kamehameha", as it is ten times (10x) stronger than a normal Kamehameha Wave. The users of Super Saiyan 4 can develop attacks that only this transformation can use. Usage Throughout mid Dragon Ball GT, Super Saiyan 4 become Goku's weapon of choice as the villains became even stronger. After being pushed to the limit by Baby, Golden Great Ape Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 after Pan calmed him down. In this form, Goku completely dominated over Baby (none of the villain's attacks could even hurt him) and eventually killed him with a Kamehameha wave. Goku's next opponent would be Super Android 17, who proved to be Super Saiyan 4's first real challenge. Because of his energy absorbing abilities, Super 17 was able to turn all of Goku's energy attacks into his own power, making him stronger by the minute. Eventually Goku reverted to his original state and killed the android using his Dragon Fist attack followed by a Kamehameha. Super Saiyan 4 proved to be incredibly helpful when Goku used it to take down most of the evil shadow dragons. Eventually however, he met his match in Syn Shenron who absorbed all of the Dragon Balls becoming Omega Shenron. Omega's power proved to be greater than that of a Super Saiyan 4's, and Goku was thrashed around for most of the fight. Using Bulma's Blutz Wave generator, Vegeta was also successful in attaining Super Saiyan 4. However, even as a team, Goku and Vegeta still faired no chance against the dragon. It wasn't until they fused into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta that their power surpassed Omega Shenron's on a massive scale. However, Gogeta spent too much time playing around with Omega Shenron and the fusion wore off in minutes due to his own tremendous power, and he ultimately failed to finish him off in time. Goku eventually killed Omega Shenron with the Universal Spirit Bomb. It is unknown if, with proper training, Goku and Vegeta could have become powerful enough to match Omega Shenron without needing to fuse, as the saga ends with Omega's defeat and Goku leaving with Shenron. Known users * Goku * Vegeta * Gogeta Video games Goku and Vegeta, in their Super Saiyan 4 transformation, also their strongest, appeared in several video games, yet Goku SS4 appeared alone in Final Bout. *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (SS4 Goku alone) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (SS4 Goku and Vegeta) *Dragon Ball GT: Transformation (SS4 Goku and Vegeta) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (SS4 Goku and Vegeta) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (SS4 Goku and Vegeta) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (SS4 Goku and Vegeta) *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (SS4 Goku and Vegeta) Category:Saiyans